Smokin' Tires
by AlvinSeville101
Summary: Alvin left home. He went to Los Angeles and began a career of street racing. But just as he was about to become one of the biggest known racers in LA, Simon and Theodore show up in search of their brother. Read and find out what happens on this wild high speed ride. Cartoon-verse


**Hey guys. Alvin here with something new for you. So I've had this idea in my head for a while now. You guys that know me real well on here know that I'm a huge car guy. So I wanted to do a story where I could release my inner motorhead.**

**So I'm gonna do the first chapter of this story and see how many people like it.**

**As always, shoutout to my brother, Simon, love ya bro. My brother Chipmunksforlife101, and my bro Theo. Also my sis, Ellie, and my close friends NY Munk, Crazy4chipmunks, and Lonechipmunk.**

**Alright guys, on with the new story.**

**Simon's POV**

Ugh, man I'm bored. I sighed, resting my head on my palm, flipping through the channels on the TV. It was a quiet night. Although it's been like that ever since Alvin left. I sighed. I used to hate to admit it, but I do miss him. I miss my brother. It's not the same around here without him. When our band finished, we moved up to northern california. We have plenty of money, so we have a really great house. Me, Theo, and Dave all have nice cars, nice rooms, nice everything.

That's what still bothers me. I don't know why Alvin left. We literally have everything we could ever want. And at 16 years old. And he still left. It happened about 4 months ago...

**Flashback**

I was asleep in my bed. We all had our own bedrooms now. Life was peaceful up here. It was weird getting used to going to going to sleep without hearing some police sirens or something going on, living that close to LA.

But my sleep was interrupted when I heard something. I sat up in my bed and put my glasses on. I looked at my door and saw a shadow walking by underneath the door. Curious, I got up out of bed and slipped my slippers on. I opened my door and looked down the hall. I saw a shadowy figure moving down the stairs. I walked down the hall, in the dark. I slipped down the stairs. I saw the shadow go around a corner. I walked over to the closet and cracked it open. I pulled out a wooden baseball bat and closed it. I went around the corner with the bat in my hands.

Around the corner was the door to the garage.

"What the hell?" I whispered

I heard a car on the other side of the door. My eyes widened. I swung the door open and ran in. I was too late. The car drove out of the garage and away from the house. I stood where it was. I coughed a little from the smoke left by the tires. The black skid marks at my feet. I watched as the back of the car disappeared from view. I could tell by the glimpse I got of it, it was Alvin's car.

**End Flashback**

That was 4 months ago. The next morning when Dave and Theo found out, they were...devastated, to say the least. I found a note on Alvin's pillow in his room. All it said was "I'm sorry, guys" . Dave called the police and they searched. But really, how much can you rely on the police. All they said was that they'd keep looking and that they'd find him. But that was 3 months ago and they still haven't seen a single trace of Alvin. Now I'm just sitting here, doing nothing. Dave was out, so it was just me and Theodore. He was upstairs doing...I don't know.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. I sighed and got up off the couch. I opened the front door. A man in a uniform who I soon realized as a police officer stood on the porch.

"Can I help you, officer?" I asked

"You Dave Seville?"

"Ummm no, he's out. Can I take a message?"

"You must be Simon then?"

I nodded. "What's this about?"

"Can I come in?"

I nodded and opened the door fully.

"Hey, Theo! Can you come down for a minute?" I called up the stairs

Theodore came down the stairs and looked at the cop. Then at me.

"What's going on?" he asked

"Boys" the cop spoke up "This is about your brother, Alvin"

My eyes widened. Me and Theo looked at each other, then back at the cop.

"We've located him" he said

**Normal POV**

**Location: Downtown Los Angeles**

**Time: 12:00 am (Midnight)**

Hundreds of cheering people gathered on each side of the street. Two girls walked across the road holding a can of red spray paint at the ground, making a red line across the road. 4 cars drove up to the line. Loud engines revving. The first car on the far right side of the street was a black Nissan Skyline, with a spoiler, gold rims, and a techno vinyl design. The next car was a dark blue Toyota supra, with black rims, carbon fiber hood, and a tribal vinyl design. The next car was a dark gray Corvette ZR1, with dark gray rims and a hood scoop to increase air flow. The last car on the far left pulled up to the line. The car was a bright red 1969 Camaro, with black racing stripes, shiny silver chrome wheels, and a large yellow A on the hood. The 4 cars sat, front wheels on the line, engine's revving, flames blazing from the tailpipes.

A girl wearing a sexy outfit of shorts and a bikini top walked out with a checkered flag. She raised it in the air. The driver of the Camaro squeezed the wheel tight, putting his foot on the clutch, and his hand on the shifter. He pulled his red hat down to his forehead and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. The girl threw her arm down, waving the flag. The driver snapped his eyes open and popped the clutch. All 4 car's tires spun, launching off the line. The cars sped forward, the race beginning.

**Back at the Seville residence**

Simon and Theodore sat on the couch. The officer sat in the chair across from them.

"So we believe that Alvin is somewhere in LA" said the officer

"Well that doesn't exactly narrow it down" said Simon

"I know, but recent sightings have shown him street racing downtown"

"Street racing?" said Theodore

"Yep. He was last seen driving a red Chevorlet Camaro" said the officer

"Then we need to go" said Simon

"I can take you to the station now and once we get a sight of him we can have you there in a matter of hours" he said

Simon nodded.

"Theo, go up and pack a small bag"

Theodore nodded and ran upstairs. Simon stood up from the couch.

"Thank you"

"My pleasure" said the officer "I'll be waiting in the car whenever you're ready"

The officer walked back out the door. Simon went into the kitchen. He grabbed a pen and paper and wrote something down. He left it on the counter and ran upstairs. He went into his room and packed a small backpack full of a change of clothes, some money from his secret hiding place, and a picture from his nightstand.

He ran back downstairs. Theodore was already waiting with his own backpack.

"Ready?" Simon asked

Theodore nodded.

"Let's go"

Simon turned off the lights and locked the door. They both stepped out and Simon closed the door. They looked at each other and walked to the police car. Simon got in the front while Theodore got in the back.

"You guys ready?" the officer asked

"Yes sir" said Simon

The officer nodded and started the car. He drove away from the house. Theodore looked out the back window and watched the house get further away. Simon watched in the mirror as the house disappeared from view. Simon was determined. He was going to bring Alvin home.

_"We're coming for you, Alvin"_ he thought to himself _"We're coming"_

**Ok guys, that's the first chapter. Let me know what you guys think. I'll see if it goes well and I'll keep posting.**

**Until next time guys, Alvin out **


End file.
